Nekofied
by Reina Kitase
Summary: Big problems! Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya each have a new pair of cat ears and a tail to go with them! How will they survive the school play without getting found out? It sure isn't going to be easy, especially with strange classmates! TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter One: The Story Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic here! This is kind of based on the 41st Rockman.EXE episode. :) Here are the Japanese terms this fic will use:

neko: cat

-chan: honorific used for young children or young women.

-kun: honorofic used (usually) for boys. It is also used by upperclassmen for underclassmen.

-san: honorific that shows respect. It is kind of like Miss, Mrs., and Mr.

-sama: honorific used for people of a very high status. Usually not used informally.

-sensei: honorific used for teachers, etc.

-tachi: honorific that means 'and the others'. (ex. Takato-tachi: Takato and the others)

-nya: I copied this from Rockman.EXE. It's what the neko Navis say at the end of each sentence.

And for the people watching the dub, here are the name changes: (Japanese/English)

Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki

Lee Jenrya: Henry Wong

Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka

Katou Juri: Jeri Katou

Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama

Shiota Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota

Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa

Lee Shuichon: Suzie Wong

Ai and Makoto: Ai and Mako

-

Nekofied!

Chapter One: The Story Begins! The Problem With Virii

-

"Nyaaa. another day-nya" 14-year-old Takato Matsuda exclaimed as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he got up and went to the bathroom, just like he always did. Just as he was about to brush his teeth, Takato looked in the mirror.

'Blink. Blink.'

-

People looked around in confusion as they looked for the source of the loud scream that was just heard.

"That was weird…stuff like that never happens around here, right?" one girl asked her friend.

"I don't think so; this is the city, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"But still, that was really weird!"

"Yeah, it was…"

-

"What the! Nyaa.." Takato trailed off. He then touched his head slowly and shakily. His eyes widened. They were real! They really were real! Takato was torn between screaming like a maniac again and/or fainting on the spot.

On his head was a pair of stubby chestnut cat ears. He could also see a matching tail slightly swishing around behind him. Takato was still in shock as his parents ran into the bathroom.

"Takato, what's-oh my word" Takato's mother cried out when she saw her son's appearance. "What happened to you" She was obviously worried, as most mothers would be in this kind of situation.

"I-I really don't know-nya! I just woke up and I had a pair of cat ears and a tail to match-nya" Takato answered, trying not to overreact.

"Calm down Takato. Now think. What can we do" Takato's father asked the frantic boy/cat. Takato's ears flattened in concentration as he searched his mind for the answer.

"I know-nya! Let's call Yamaki-san nya" Takato said, his ears perking up.

Mr. Matsuda laughed. "Let's call him now." Mrs. Matsuda just bit her lip and nodded in consent.

"Could this be related to that show again?" Mrs. Matsuda thought as her husband and son ran past her to the phone.

-

_Ring, ring_

"Your phone is ringing." Megumi pointed out to her boss.

"Yes, yes, I know." Mitsuo Yamaki fished his ringing phone out of his pocket before answering. "Yamaki speaking."

"Yamaki-san, it's Takato-nya!" Mr. Yamaki frowned. Takato-kun did not sound very healthy. And what's with that '-nya'?

"What is it, Takato-kun?"

"Well, I just woke up and now I have a pair of cat ears and a tail-nya!" Mr. Yamaki raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ears and a tail?"

"Yes-nya!"

"Are you sure? This isn't a prank or anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure-nya! No, it's not a prank-nya!"

"Can you and your parents come over to Hypnos now for a short while?"

"I'll go ask-nya!" Mr. Yamaki heard Takato asking his parents if they could go to Hypnos. He sighed. Kids today seem to love getting in trouble.

"Yamaki-san! What was that about?" Megumi asked Mr. Yamaki.

"That was one of the Tamers, Takato Matsuda. There seems to be a problem with his appearance…"

-

Takato and his parents went over to the Hypnos building. Mr. Yamaki personally welcomed them inside. He led the three into a room and then locked the door. Takato's eyes widened, again, at the sight.

"Jen-nya! Ruki-nya! You've become cats, too-nya" Takato exclaimed in disbelief.

"So Gogglehead became a cat, too-nya" Ruki said, shaking her head.

Takato stared at his two friends for a moment. Ruki's ears and tail were a reddish-orange color with a hint of yellow while Jenrya's ears and tail were a dark blue color, like his hair. Their parents and Shuichon were behind them, just as baffled as the Matsudas were that morning.

"So, Yamaki-san, what's the problem-nya" Jenrya asked.

"That's pretty obvious, isn't it" Mr. Yamaki replied with a slight chuckle. Ruki glared at him. He cleared his throat and continued. "We think that this may be the work of a virus."

"A virus" Rumiko asked.

"That's right. And it's a quite a complex virus. It might take us a while to develop a vaccination program." Mr. Yamaki replied, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Yamaki-san." an employee transmitted.

"What is it"

"You have a few visitors."

"Send them in."

"All right."

A few moments later, Juri, Ai, Makoto, Hirokazu, Kenta, and Ryo entered the room. They froze at the sight at the nekofied Tamers. Hirokazu, Kenta, and Ryo burst out laughing. Juri clasped her hands over her mouth in disbelief. Ai and Makoto's eyes widened in surprise.

"As you see, we have a big problem." Mr. Yamaki told them.

"I can see that" Hirokazu replied through peals of laughter. Ruki had to throw a death glare in Hirokazu, Kenta, and Ryo's direction to get them to stop.

"We cannot let them not go to school, so it will be up to Juri-chan, Ryo-kun, Hirokazu-kun, and Kenta-kun to make sure no one else finds out about this incident." Mr. Yamaki explained. Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya's expression was one of disbelief.

"Are you serious-nya! It would be really hard to hide a pair of cat ears and a tail at school-nya" Takato exclaimed, waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

"I know. That is why the others are going to help you." Mr. Yamaki replied.

"Yamaki-san is right, Takato. You three should still go to school like nothing has happened." Mrs. Matsuda told her son.

"I agree. You all should still go to school." Ruki's grandmother agreed.

"Wait. I have a question-nya. Why aren't the others affected-nya" Jenrya asked thoughtfully. Mr. Yamaki blinked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find that out soon" Mr. Yamaki replied. Jenrya just nodded his head in reply. "Okay, you three, today's Sunday, so get ready for school tomorrow and make sure to get plenty of sleep. You'll need it." He had to stifle a laugh at their faces. "Now it's time for everyone to go." He then led the group out of the room.

-

"This is a total disaster-nya!" Takato mumbled.

"I actually agree with you-nya." Ruki responded. She then looked at the scene of chaos. Shuichon was chasing 'Jen-niichan' around the room saying, "Come on Jen-niichan! Let's play a game!" Jenrya was screaming at her to stop chasing him. Pretty much anyone who saw her at home before she was a Tamer knew what kind of game she wanted to play. It was the type of game that Terriermon had to endure before the Tamers went to the Digital World.

No wonder why Jenrya has such a terrified look on his face. And he thought she had outgrown that game already…

"Shuichon, I think you should stop chasing Jenrya now before he keels over from exhaustion-nya…"

"Okay Takato-oniichan!" Shuichon stopped chasing Jenrya. Then she skipped over to the sofa and jumped on it.

"Geez, couldn't you have done that a bit earlier-nya?" Jenrya asked tiredly. Takato laughed. He can hear the annoyance in his voice, but it wasn't like he was mad at him or anything.

"I don't know, you tell me-nya!" Takato responded with a grin. Jenrya went to where Takato was and whacked him lightly on the head. "Ow, that hurt-nya!" Takato laughed.

"Well, he was the one running for twenty minutes-n" Ruki bit her lip.

"Hey you were able to stop saying that–nya." Jenrya pointed out.

"Just bite your lip or something near the end of each sentence." Ruki grinned. 'Well, I guess I kind of got the hang of hiding the '–nya' thing.'

"Maybe we should pracite-ny" Takato stopped himself. Well, kind of.

"Okay, then. Let's start already." The three sat down on the couch with a grinning Shuichon.

And that's how they spent their afternoon…

-

Author's Notes: Yes, I know that was short. I stopped there to see if people would read this fic. If there is anything incorrect, tell me! Please review! Next chapter will be much longer. Well, until next time!

PREVIEW

Takato: We have a big problem! Jen, Ruki, and I have been turned into half cats! How are we going to finish the school week, or month, without people noticing our ears and tails? Ehhh? You have to be kidding me! Our teacher just told us that she has decided to do a play starring our class! I hope she doesn't give us parts! It would be much harder to hide our ears and tails if that happens! Next time on Nekofied: School Time! Surviving the First Day!

-

EDIT: I added a few unimportant scenes for length and fixed a few mistakes. Nothing too major really. :)


	2. Chapter Two: School Time! Surviving the ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE. I also do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. I do own all of my OCs, though.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here are the Japanese terms this fic will use:

neko: cat

-chan: honorific used for young children or young women.

-kun: honorofic used (usually) for boys. It is also used by upperclassmen for underclassmen.

-san: honorific that shows respect. It is kind of like Miss, Mrs., and Mr.

-sama: honorific used for people of a very high status. Usually not used informally.

-sensei: honorific used for teachers, etc.

-tachi: honorific that means 'and the others'. (ex. Takato-tachi: Takato and the others)

-nya: I copied this from Rockman.EXE. It's what the neko Navis say at the end of each sentence.

And for the people watching the dub, here are the name changes: (Japanese/English)

Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki

Lee Jenrya: Henry Wong

Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka

Katou Juri: Jeri Katou

Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama

Shiota Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota

Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa

Lee Shuichon: Suzie Wong

Ai and Makoto: Ai and Mako

-

Nekofied!

Chapter Two: School Time! Surviving the First Day!

-

"Man, I hated school before, but I bet that I will hate this day more than any other day-nya." Ruki muttered to herself as she picked out clothes for the day. She picked out an indigo baseball cap, a cerulean shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. She put her clothes on slower than usual. She did** not** want to go to school.

'This sucks! When I find out who created this stupid virus, I am going to send them on a one-way trip to the emergency room!" Ruki thought. 'Well, at least I don't think '–nya' at the end of every sentence. If that is any consolation. And the fact that we practiced trying not to say '–nya' for school isn't much consolation either.'

"Ruki! Hurry and dress up! We have to be somewhere before your school starts." her mother shouted. Ruki let out a sigh.

"What is it about-nya?" Ruki dared to ask.

"It's Yamaki-san. He has something to tell us about the virus that's infecting you and some of the others."

-

"Yamaki-san, what did you find out-nya?" Takato asked Mr. Yamaki, his ears perked up in anticipation.

"Well. First of all, we're still figuring out what has caused the transformation and why the other Tamers are not affected."

"What else-nya?" Ruki asked.

"We were able to create a vaccination program-" Hirokazu then interrupted Mr. Yamaki.

"Oh man! You guys found a cure already! I wanted to see what would happen in school!" Hirokazu whined loudly. "It would have been soo fun to blackmail them!" Hirokazu kept ranting for a minute or so, before Mr. Yamaki stopped him.

"If you don't mind, can you please let me finish my sentence?" Mr. Yamaki asked Hirokazu, apparently annoyed. Hirokazu nodded. Mr. Yamaki sighed and continued. "We were able to create a vaccination program for the speech impediment. That is what makes Takato-kun, Ruki-chan (Ruki glared at him. 'Ruki-chan!'), and Jenrya-kun keep saying '-nya' at the end of each sentence. The only problem with the program is that it may fail at times. Can you three step into the scanners over there? Don't worry, it will only take a few minutes."

"Are you sure it will only take a few minutes-nya?" Jenrya asked. "School starts soon-nya."

"And don't call me Ruki-chan nya." Ruki added.

"Yes, and I am sure it will only take a few minutes." Yamaki replied. "Now can you three step into the scanners?"

-

"Waahhhhh! We're gonna be late for schoooool!" Takato cried out as the Tamers (minus Shuichon, Ai, and Makoto, who were already in their school.) ran down the street towards West Shinjuku High.

"Not if we run fast enough!" Ruki retorted. They continued sprinting towards the school as quickly as they could without tripping.

"'I am so not believing Yamaki-san anymore when it comes to how long things take!" Kenta cried out.

"I agree whole-heartedly!" Hirokazu replied quickly.

"The gates are closing!" Ryo exclaimed.

Somehow, the Tamers were able to rush through the gates before they closed. It was even more amazing that Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya were able to run at such a high speed without losing their hats or showing their tails at least once.

Anyway, they were all able to get to their classes on time just by a few seconds. Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, Jenrya, Hirokazu, and Kenta ran to their desks before taking a rest. Giggles were heard. The homeroom teacher stared at the six before starting class.

"Okay, class, settle down. Get out yesterday's homework and pass them up."

-

"So Matsuda-kun, why were Matsuda-kun-tachi almost late?" Miya Kinseru, the new American transfer student, asked Takato during science class.

"Eh? I-it's nothing, Kinseru-san. W-we just ran into some problems on the way." Takato replied, trying to keep his voice calm. Miya looked at him like he was crazy before resuming taking notes. Takato noticed her exchanging a look with her friend, Amaya Kiryuu, out of the corner of his eyes.

'Do Kinseru-san and Kiryuu-san suspect something's wrong?' Takato pushed the thought out of his head. 'God, I'm getting paranoid.' Takato started to write down the notes on the board.

'But what if it's not paranoia?'

-

"Thank goodness it's lunch time." Jenrya muttered as he took a seat between Takato and Ryo.

"Yeah." Takato agreed before taking a bite out of his takoyaki. After a few minutes, Juri decided to ask Takato something.

"Takato-kun, is there something wrong? Besides the usual, I mean." Juri asked Takato, noticing Takato's uneasy behavior.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just think someone suspects something about you-know-what. But, I think I'm just being paranoid." Takato replied with a somewhat forced laugh.

"Ok, but if you think they really do suspect something, tell us right away!" Juri told Takato with a smile.

"Right! You'll be the first to know!" Takato grinned. "Thanks Juri-san!"

"Anytime, Takato-kun!" Juri took a bite of her lunch. Hirokazu and Kenta snickered.

"Awww…our little Takato's growing up!" Hirokazu chirped in a babyish voice.

"I never thought I would live to see the day…" Kenta said with mock thoughtfulness. Takato blushed.

"Huh? Hey! Why did you two have to put this conversation in the gutter!" Takato exclaimed. Hirokazu and Kenta just kept laughing.

"You two better stop before Gogglehead decides to kick your butt." Ruki smirked. This just made Hirokazu and Kenta laugh so much that they both fell out of their seats. Ryo grinned.

"So, Takato, can I go to your wedding?" Ryo then got pelted with a takoyaki. "Hey!" Ryo glared at Takato, who picked up another takoyaki.

"Juri, your husband-to-be has been spending too much time with Hirokazu and Ruki!" Kenta snickered.

"Payback time!" Takato grinned evilly and threw more takoyaki at Hirokazu and Kenta.

"Ooh, Takato! You're gonna wish you've never done that!" Hirokazu then threw a takoyaki at Takato's direction.

"Hey, Taka-kun-"

SPLAT!

The lunchroom was silent.

'Blink, blink' went the girl.

The silence was then broken by laughter. Himeko Amamiya, the Queen of West Shinjuku High, was just hit by a flying takoyaki! And the fact that that goofball, Hirokazu Shiota, was the one that threw it at her made the scene even funnier.

"Errr…whoops…sorry about that…" Takato managed to get out without laughing.

"I-I am just fine. Don't worry about it Taka-kun." Himeko replied, her voice quivering.

"Are you sure?" Juri asked.

"I'm fine." Himeko was obviously trying not to lose her temper. She then tried to walk in a dignified manner out of the cafeteria.

"Are you all right, Himeko-sama?" asked one of Himeko's lack-err-friends.

"Shut up." Himeko growled.

"O-of course! Sorry Himeko-sama!" the girl bowed profusely before running back to the 'popular' table. She then turned around and went out the door as gracefully as she could. Well, as gracefully as a girl who had just been hit by food could.

-

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe Shiota-kun did that!" Miya was laughing her head off. Even Amaya was laughing, but she wasn't laughing as hard as Miya. "I should have brought my digital camera!"

"Yeah, it would have cool to be able to see that moment on tape." Amaya replied. "So what were you saying about Matsuda-kun-tachi?" Miya sobered a bit before replying.

"Oh, I was talking about that? Okay. I have a feeling that they is something wrong about them, and I want to find out what it is!" Miya answered energetically.

"Miya-chan…be reasonable. Everyone has problems. Even if they don't say it." Amaya shook her head.

"Awww…c'mon Mai-chan! You gotta admit that they seem different from everyone else!" Miya retorted with a slight pout.

"Yeah, but I don't want to spy on them or anything like that…"

"Oh, fine. I'll do it alone then." Miya tried not to snicker. The bait had been thrown. Would Miya score a bite?

"No way! You are going to get in big trouble! …Fine…I'll help." She does!

"Thank you Mai-chan!" Miya grinned in a 'yay-I-got-you-to-help-me-by-taking-advantage-of-your-kindness' kind of smile.

"Shut it, Koneko-chan."

"**Hey**! You know the rule! No calling me by that name!" Miya waved her arms around wildly in agitation.

"So?" Amaya asked coolly before taking a sip of her peach juice.

"Geez, Mai-chan, why do you have to be like that! Never mind then!" Miya stuck her tongue out at Amaya before she picked up her spoon and started to eat.

-

"Ugh! I cannot believe that dork threw a takoyaki at me! He totally ruined my chance to talk to Taka-kun!" Himeko whined in the bathroom as she was fixing her hair.

"Yes! What a dork Shiota is!" chorused a few girls that were in her 'court'. You wouldn't call them her friends, because they really aren't. They are more like her people.

Himeko, as was mentioned before, is the unchallenged Queen of West Shinjuku High. She is one of the most popular people you will ever meet. Every teen in Shinjuku knows her name. Himeko also has a **huge** crush on Takato. But, a lot of people wouldn't blame Himeko for liking Takato. After all, all the girls in West Shinjuku High agreed that Takato was really cute. Well, except for Ruki and Juri, who just thought of Takato as a good friend. Of course, all the Tamers just thought this hilarious and did not take the girls seriously. To them, Takato was just…Takato.

"He wasn't aiming for you, Himeko-sama. He was aiming for Takato-kun." a girl told Himeko.

"Whose side are you on!" Himeko yelled at the poor girl.

"S-sorry." The girl managed to get out without sobbing.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's just as bad if Shiota was aiming for Taka-kun!" Himeko shook her head. The girl nodded, her frown slowly turning into a small smile. Ugh, to be one of those girls who practically depend on one girl for popularity.

"We'll make sure Shiota wishes he never even heard of the word takoyaki!" Himeko smiled a devilish grin and laughed. Everyone laughed with her.

-

"Well, all we have left for today is English class." Jenrya informed the Tamers, minus Ryo, as they walked to class.

"That's great!" Takato exclaimed. "We're almost home free!"

"Yeah, but this day would be better if they found the cure." Ruki replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Definitely." Jenrya agreed before looking at his watch. "Let's go! Class starts in a minute!" The Tamers then hurried into the classroom and took a seat.

-

"Hello class!" Ms. Kiri Mizuno informed the students.

"Hello Mizuno-sensei!" the class chorused.

"All right! Now, we have a special event coming up. A class play!" The class erupted in cheers. "But, I have already chosen the play. It will be Romeo and Juliet! But, I've already translated the English into Japanese. I also have permission from the principal so don't complain. "

The Tamers' eyes were dotted. They all thought the same thing. 'I can't believe this!'

"I have already chosen everyone's parts. Please note that your performance in the play, no matter what part, will be thirty percent of your overall grade."

'How evil!' nearly everyone in the class thought while Mizuno-sensei started to explain the play synopsis and characters. Some students were excited (i.e: Himeko and her friends, Miya), or they were wishing that the play would not go on (i.e: the Tamers, Amaya)

"Now that that is over with, please get out your books and turn to page 55." Mizuno-sensei said, her voice dripping with cheerfulness.

'Life just got worse.' Ruki thought as she turned the pages in her book. 'I knew this day would be the worst day ever! Scratch that. The days that we have to audition and perform for that stupid play will be the worst days ever!'

-

Author's Notes: All right, I introduced four OCs in this chapter. Don't worry; their only purpose in the story is to create obstacles, nothing else. But to give an idea on how they're like, here are their character bios:

**Miya Kinseru** (Mia Kinsell); **Age**: 14; **Appearance**: A happy-go-lucky girl who is shorter than most freshmen. Miya has long raven hair with dark brown eyes. She usually wears her hair in ponytails; **Personality**: Curious; nosy; slightly overconfident; intelligent; artistic; **Description**: Miya Kinseru is cheerful girl who loves to draw. She has a lot of curiosity, which helps when writing reports. Her best friend is Amaya Kiryuu. Amaya and Miya have been friends since elementary school. Miya's father and Amaya's father are business partners, so Amaya and Miya are hardly apart. Miya Kinseru, along with Amaya Kiryuu are freshmen at West Shinjuku High School. A little known fact? Miya's father actually decided to name Miya, Koneko (little cat)! Miya is her middle name. Miya doesn't like to be called Koneko, as it reminds her that she is short for her age.

**Amaya Kiryuu**; **Age**: 14; **Appearance**: A quiet girl who is taller than Miya by a few inches. Amaya has very long caramel hair that is usually kept in braids. Amaya has reddish-brown eyes; **Personality**: Quiet; shy; short-tempered; intelligent; musical; **Description**: Amaya Kiryuu is a slightly antisocial girl who loves to sing. She totally adores Digimon and knows nearly all of AiM's songs by heart. She is much more calm than Miya, and is the one that keeps her in line. To remedy this, Miya usually tricks her into eating sweets, which make her extremely hyper. While in this condition, she agrees and does whatever Miya tells her to do. The problem when Miya uses this technique to get Amaya to get her to help her out is that she is very loud, which is bad for Miya at times. Miya calls Amaya, Mai-chan.

**Himeko Amamiya**; **Age**: 14; **Appearance**: A beautiful girl with short, but stylishly cut raven hair and sky-blue eyes. She is taller than Amaya; **Personality**: Sassy; cocky; overconfident; short-tempered; 'sweet'; **Description**:A typical popular girl. She is a cheerleader. The Tamers have known her since the seventh grade. She is either loved (by her friends, fans, and nearly the whole boy population in Shinjuku or quite possibly Japan) or hated (the Tamers, nearly everyone else). She loves to plan plans of revenge. She is like Ruki's archenemy and the Tamers know this. The former will become more apparent in later chapters. She obviously has a huge crush on Takato, and as a result of this, hates Ruki and Juri, who she feels is too close to him.

**Kiri Mizuno**; **Age**: 14; **Appearance**: A tall young lady with caramel hair that is usually tied in puffy ponytails. She has brown eyes that match her hair color; **Personality**: Cheerful (think Rikku and Selphie of the Final Fantasy series); patient; hard working; **Description**: An American-born teacher who has Japanese parents who were born in America. She adores Shakespeare's plays and loves to watch them. So, it was not a surprise that she decided to do a Shakespearean play with her class. She majors in English and it is apparent by her annoyance at misspelled English words. She hardly gets angry at anything. She usually wears clothes that reflect her American and Japanese heritage.

I also do not know the Japanese high school system yet, so I am using the American system for now. Thank you Drager, rufus008, and BloodyKitsune for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Also, does anyone want couples in the story? If so, which ones? I can't decide, but that doesn't mean that there has to be couples in the story. Well, anyway, please review!

PREVIEW

Ruki: Oh man, I can't believe this! In addition to the cat thing, we have to perform a play for English class! Maybe Takato, Jenrya, and I can do so bad that we won't get parts! And that Amamiya girl seems to be planning something. I also kind of feel sorry for Hirokazu, 'cause I'm pretty sure it's about him. And we have P.E tomorrow. Hopefully we can still wear our hats. If not, I'll change that! Next time on Nekofied: Second Day Blues! Of Plays, Revenge, and Crazy Classes!

-

EDIT: I really did not change a lot in this chapter. I only fixed a few errors and added a few lines. -8- Raisa


	3. Chapter Three: Second Day Blues! Of Play...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE. I also do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. I do own all of my OCs, though.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here are the Japanese terms this fic will use:

neko: cat

-chan: honorific used for young children or young women.

-kun: honorofic used (usually) for boys. It is also used by upperclassmen for underclassmen.

-san: honorific that shows respect. It is kind of like Miss, Mrs., and Mr.

-sama: honorific used for people of a very high status. Usually not used informally.

-sensei: honorific used for teachers, etc.

-tachi: honorific that means 'and the others'. (ex. Takato-tachi: Takato and the others)

-nya: I copied this from Rockman.EXE. It's what the neko Navis say at the end of each sentence.

And for the people watching the dub, here are the name changes: (Japanese/English)

Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki

Lee Jenrya: Henry Wong

Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka

Katou Juri: Jeri Katou

Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama

Shiota Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota

Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa

Lee Shuichon: Suzie Wong

Ai and Makoto: Ai and Mako

-

Nekofied!

Chapter Four: Say Hello to Romeo and Juliet! Revenge is Sweet.

-

Jenrya Lee walked down the streets of Shinjuku on his way to school. He normally would have gone with the other Tamers, but today was an exception. He felt a bit of nostalgia as he walked down the familiar route.

'I used to walk down here a lot with Terriermon before I met Takato-tachi…"

_flashback_

"Hey, Jen!" Terriermon chirped from his perch on Jenrya's shoulder.

"What is it Terriermon?" Jenrya asked.

"What's that over there?" Terriermon pointed.

"Don't point, Terriermon. People might see." Jenrya chided, which made Terriemon pout. " And that's a large TV."

"I know that, but what's playing on it?"

"That's Digimon Adventure. The first season of Digimon."

"Really? There's a show dedicated to Digimon and their Tamers? Cool!"

"They're not called Tamers. They are called Chosen Children."

"That's what they're called?"

"Yeah. There are two seasons of Digimon, Adventure and 02."

"Sounds interesting! Can I watch it sometime?"

"Sure, I have all the episodes recorded at home."

"Yay!"

_end flashback_

'I really wish Terriermon-tachi were still here with us.'

-

"Faster! Faster! Only three more laps to go!" Mr. Kawamura, the P.E teacher, yelled. Groans of disgust were heard.

"Man, this sucks!" Hirokazu whined.

"You're not the one who has new appendages." Ruki replied.

"That's true." Takato agreed. "You don't really have to hide it, because you don't have any!" Takato exclaimed. Hirokazu stuck his tongue out at the two.

"Well, at least Kawamura-sensei let us wear our hats." Jenrya said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I agree. It's pretty nice of him to let you guys wear your hats." Juri replied to Jenrya's statement with a wondering expression.

"What did you guys tell him?" Kenta asked the three half-cats.

"Yes, please tell." Juri flipped a stray hair out of her face.

"We just told him that lice might be around." Takato chuckled. The others started laughing their heads off. Mr. Kawamura was known for his love of hair. Specifically his own hair.

"Stop that giggling!" Mr. Kawamura screamed.

-

"Mai-chan! Do you hear what those six are saying?" Miya asked Amaya.

"No, because I am not listening. That is an invasion of privacy, you know?"

"Hmph. But, you said you'd help me." Miya pouted.

"I changed my mind." Amaya replied breezily.

"Oh fine. I won't spy on them."

"That's good to hear, Miya-chan!" Amaya grinned. Miya just glared at her before shaking her head.

'Yeah right. Like I'll really give up on something this interesting. This will be just like a Nancy Drew case!' Amaya thought with a slightly devilish and slightly smug look on her face.

"Miya-chan!"

"What?"

"Watch out for that—"

THUNK!

"OWWIEEEEE! That really hurt!"

"-tree." Amaya finished her warning with a exasperated sigh.

"Kinseru-san, are you all right?" Mr. Kawamura ran over to the two. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm fi-"

"Okay then, finish your laps!" Mr. Kawamura ran back to where he was before the incident.

"That was weird…" Miya said while rubbing her forehead.

"You can say that again! Why could you not see a five-foot wide tree?" Hirokazu laughed.

"Shut up Shiota-kun!" Miya got up while glaring at the tree.

"Wow, that's has got to be one of the stupidest things anyone has done at West Shinjuku High." Ruki remarked.

"I totally agree!" Hirokazu grinned.

"Why I oughta-" Miya started.

"FINISH YOUR LAPS!"

"Hai!" The students chorused before resuming running…

"Owwww!"

"Beee" Miya stuck her tongue out.

"I'll get you for that, Kinseru!"

"Make me you half-wit!"

"What did you call me!"

"Half-wit, you half-wit."

"You better quit it while your ahead, ya midget!" Hirokazu glared. Miya looked ready to choke him.

"Miya-chan…stop. You didn't have to trip him. Or call him names."

"You stop too, Hirokazu-kun." Juri said to the furious boy.

"FINISH YOUR LAPS ALREADY!"

"Ok-" the offending kids replied.

"Kawamura-sensei is really getting on my nerves now." Takato sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Jenrya replied looking behind him.

"God, he should just at least drop it until it's lunch or something." Ruki remarked while looking at the two furious teens.

"I guess he could, but what would he do then, Ruki?" Takato asked.

"Probably scheme."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, they're running again." Jenrya observed.

"I can't believe they didn't get detention yet." Ruki said.

"I guess Kawamura-sensei's in a good mood today." Jenrya replied.

-

"Gee, that new girl sure knows how to invoke violence, huh?"

"Yes, Himeko-sama." her 'court' answered.

"Why, right now, she looks absolutely furious! Maybe we can use this event to my advantage?"

"Yes, you can." the girls chorused, not noticing or caring about the switch from 'we' to 'me'.

-

"If that little midget thinks she can get away with that, she's got another thing coming!" Hirokazu muttered.

"Calm down, Hirokazu. You shouldn't have made fun of her anyways. You know that she is easily provoked." Kenta informed Hirokazu.

"Yeah, the only person that Kinseru-san doesn't get really mad at is Kiryuu-san." Takato remarked before taking a bite out of his ramen.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Ruki agreed.

"Hey everyone, isn't Mizuno-sensei going to tell us what parts we are going to play in the play?" Juri asked.

The whole table was silent.

"Oh man…I forgot about that after P.E…" Jenrya trailed off.

"Me too" Takato replied.

"That sucks. Man, that class is gonna be hell." Ruki remarked. Silently, everyone around the table agreed, except…

"What play?" Ryo dared to ask. Ruki whacked him nonchalantly on the head.

-

"Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Mizuno-sensei!"

"Now, I am going to tell you the cast of Romeo and Juliet!" The class leaned forward. Takato, Jenrya, and Ruki wore worried looks on their faces. Hirokazu and Kenta sat attentively, which kind of unnerved Ms. Mizuno. Juri sat calmly, but people could tell she was troubled about something. Miya and Himeko were about to burst form excitement. Amaya slumped in her chair.

"Starting with…"

-

Author Notes: Yay! I actually was able to sit down and type this chapter up. Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger! I was feeling evil today! Or hyper. Well, please review!

PREVIEW

Jenrya: ….I can't believe this. I am…speechless, right now. Like we don't have enough problems. Me, Takato, and Ruki are currently half-cats. And now two people seem to planning revenge…what else could go wrong? Next time on Nekofied: Say Hello to Romeo and Juliet! Revenge is Sweet.

-

EDIT (1/23/05): I hardly fixed anything in this chapter. But, there could be more detail… I'll add more to this once I get a few more chapters out.


	4. Chapter Four: Say Hello to Romeo and Jul...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE. I also do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. I do own all of my OCs, though.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here are the Japanese terms this fic will use:

neko: cat

-chan: honorific used for young children or young women.

-kun: honorofic used (usually) for boys. It is also used by upperclassmen for underclassmen.

-san: honorific that shows respect. It is kind of like Miss, Mrs., and Mr.

-sama: honorific used for people of a very high status. Usually not used informally.

-sensei: honorific used for teachers, etc.

-tachi: honorific that means 'and the others'. (ex. Takato-tachi: Takato and the others)

-nya: I copied this from Rockman.EXE. It's what the neko Navis say at the end of each sentence.

And for the people watching the dub, here are the name changes: (Japanese/English)

Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki

Lee Jenrya: Henry Wong

Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka

Katou Juri: Jeri Katou

Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama

Shiota Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota

Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa

Lee Shuichon: Suzie Wong

Ai and Makoto: Ai and Mako

-

Nekofied!

Chapter Four: Say Hello to Romeo and Juliet! Revenge is Sweet.

-

"Thank God it's almost Christmas vacation!" Takato exclaimed as he slumped down on a chair. Jenrya laughed.

"It has been a while since we could kind of relax, huh?" Jenrya grinned as he took out his math homework from his backpack. Takato raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You call doing homework relaxing?"

"Well, it's more relaxing than play rehearsals." Jenrya sat down on his bed and looked through his surprisingly small amount of homework.

"Right!" The two boys laughed. Takato got up to search his backpack for the dreaded math homework.

"Oh, where is it…I could have sworn I put in here…hey!" The last statement caught Jenrya's attention.

"Did you find your homework?" Jenrya asked before getting up from the bed and peering over Takato's shoulder.

"No, but I found my diary." Takato replied in a matter-of-factly tone. He then opened the pages and quickly skimmed through the book. "I haven't written in it in a while now." Takato looked at the last written page. "The last entry was written two weeks ago."

"Really? Can I see?" Jenrya asked teasingly.

"No way!" Takato shook his head rapidly to emphasize his point.

"I was just kidding. It is your diary, after all. I wouldn't want you reading my diary!" Jenrya stated with a chuckle. Takato just grinned in reply before looking through some pages.

-

November 23rd

Dear Diary,

This has been a VERY weird day! But, I think I'll start at P.E, as that was pretty much when all the weirdness started today. Besides the usual, that is.

During P.E, Ruki, Jen, and I were able to gain permission from Kawamura-sensei to wear our hats. All we did was tell him that there might be lice around. He took the bait. I think Kawamura-sensei cares more about his hair than his job sometimes. I wonder how he got hired in the first place?

Also during P.E, Kinseru-san ran into a tree. I gotta admit, that was pretty ditzy, but everyone has their clumsy moments. Everyone. But, Hirokazu just had to rub it in! He even called her midget! Of course, Kinseru-san was furious. One of the things everyone knows is that Kinseru-san doesn't like to be reminded of is her height. She's the shortest kid in the school, after all. I think she is thinking about revenge. Scratch that, I'm SURE that Kinseru-san is thinking about revenge! Now, Hirokazu has two girls to worry about. I don't know who would be worse, Amamiya-san or Kinseru-san. I hope Hirokazu comes to school prepared for anything.

Hirokazu wants revenge on Kinseru-san too. He said he felt insulted that she called him a half-wit. He acts like it's the first time he has been called that! Ruki says worse insults than Kinseru-san. Ruki once called Hirokazu and Kenta, 'the two brainless gay morons'. Hirokazu was fuming after that comment, but Hirokazu didn't really retaliate. Maybe, it's 'cause Ruki will send them to the mortuary faster then they can say 'sorry'. I guess Hirokazu think that Kinseru-san is less threatening than Ruki!

And I saved the 'best news' for last.

You know that Mizuno-sensei has told us that we were going to stage a production of Romeo and Juliet, right? Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?

Well….

Guess who's Romeo?

Me.

Yeah, that's right. ME. I have to play Romeo! And guess who's Juliet?

I'll give you two clues.

She's a girl.

She can kick my butt in three seconds flat.

Figure it out?

Yup, Ruki Makino.

Now you know why I am scared for my life right now.

Of course, Ruki wasn't very happy. Amamiya-san, too. The conversation went something like this…

-

Ruki: What the hell! There is no way that I am going to play Juliet!

Amamiya-san: Listen to her, Mizuno-sensei! She does have a point! She'd hate it!

Mizuno-sensei: Girls, calm down. I have already chosen the parts. I won't switch anyone's parts around anymore.

Ruki/Amamiya-san: WHY?

Mizuno-sensei-in a matter-of-factly tone- Because it took me a week to decide.

Ruki/Amamiya-san-fall over- WHAT?

Mizuno-sensei-rather calmly- I just couldn't decide really.

Amamiya-san: Then why didn't you hold auditions for the parts!

Ruki: For once, Amamiya actually has a point.

Amamiya-san: I'll let that pass for now, Makino, but you will regret saying that.

Hirokazu: I think Ruki would be perfect for the part.

Ruki/Amamiya-san: SHUT UP!

-Ruki whacks Hirokazu with the back of her hand-

Hirokazu: Ouuchhhh! That really hurt you know!

Kinseru-san: Baby. Can't even take a light backhand slap?

Hirokazu-glares at Kinseru-san- You….

Kinseru-san-sticks tongue out-

Mizuno-sensei-trying to stop all the conflicts at once- My decision is final. Sit down or else I will have to give detention to everyone.

-

What was I doing during this? Why, I was in total shock! I vaguely remember Jenrya trying to snap me out of it, but whatever he did, it didn't work.

Ruki was ready to explode by the time class was over. Hirokazu was making his revenge more brutal.

Why does my life have to be so strange?

-

"My last entry was the day when Mizuno-sensei told us what parts we were going to play in Romeo and Juliet." Takato said faintly.

"Really? You haven't written since?"

"Yeah."

"A lot of things have happened since then." Jenrya mused.

"Right…like during rehearsal last week when Ruki punched Kinseru-san when she said the wrong line?"

"She said something along the line's of 'Ruki is to be married soon' or something like that."

"That was funny, wasn't it Jen?" Takato chuckled at the memory of Ruki chasing after the girl (who kept yelling "I am so sorry!" while she was running).

"Yeah, it was so funny I felt that my sides were going to split!" Jenrya grinned.

"Jenrya, do you think Ruki will ever get married?"

"That's a very good question! It depends! Is Ruki always going to be homicidal?" Jenrya replied jokingly. "Why did you ask that? Do you have a-"

"Don't even joke about that! It was just a question!" Takato laughed before grabbing a pillow off of Jenrya's bed and throwing it at the blue-haired boy.

"Hey!" Jenrya followed Takato's example and threw the pillow back at him.

Soon, Jenrya's bedroom became a battle site for a pillow fight.

-

An hour later, the two Tamers finally finished their homework.

"Now, the rest of my afternoon is free!" Takato exclaimed while spinning around in Jenrya's chair.

"Thank God!" Jenrya said as he was putting away his homework in a folder.

"Hey, Jen. Kinseru-san and Amamiya-san got their revenge on Hirokazu, right?" Takato asked his friend thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they spilled baked beans on him after school last Monday."

_Flashback_

"One, two, three," two girls chanted.

"Huh?" Hirokazu looked around, slightly confused and curious.

"NOW!" A huge vat of baked beans was poured on Hirokazu.

"AAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Hirokazu screeched as he felt the beans being poured on him.

"That's what you get for throwing a takoyaki at me!" Himeko said with a satisfied look on her face.

"And for calling me a midget!" Miya yelled at Hirokazu with a triumphant look on her face.

"You devil girls!" Hirokazu yelled while shaking his fist at the offending girls.

"If I'm a devil, then you and Amamiya-san are Satans." Miya said calmly.

"Excuse me!" Himeko exclaimed, honestly surprised at what Miya said. She was always used to being called an angel. But then again, course, she almost always hung out with her 'friends'…

"Why you…..!" Hirokazu managed to sputter out.

"Miya-chan…honestly, how am I gonna explain this to Papa and Masaki-jiisan?" Amaya asked Miya with an exasperated tone of voice.

_End Flashback_

"Yeah that's pretty much what happened." Takato said in reply to Jenrya's retelling of 'The Revenge of the Two Weird Girls'.

"I think they spilt spoiled beans on him though, because he **really** stunk for about five days."

"I thought so too."

The two boys laughed, forgetting for a moment that there would be another rehearsal tomorrow…

-

Author Notes: So what do you guys think? To make this story faster, I just retold what happened in a diary entry and a flashback. Was it good or bad? I just did this so updates would be faster for me. I decided to make Takato and Ruki Romeo and Juliet, 'cause I thought it would be funnier. But that doesn't mean they are going to be a couple. Masaki-jiisan is Miya's father. Oh and I think some of you might be interested in four non-OCs in the play…

By the way, I was listening to Hikari and real Emotion while writing this. :) And next chapter, the story is going to be more focused on cats, if you know what I mean! A lot more! This chapter just kind of filled what happened between then and now.

Well, please review! (- repetition :)

PREVIEW

Takato: Matsuda Takato here! Mizuno-sensei is crazy I tell you! Crazy! She's scheduling more and more rehearsals! Well, at least me and Ruki don't have to do THAT scene until opening night…if that is any consolation! Next time on Nekofied: Another Day, Another Rehearsal!

-

EDIT: Just fixed a couple of errors. Remember to tell me if you see any mistakes or inconsistencies! Sorry this took so long...and with no new chapter! T.T


	5. Extra 1: The Cast of Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE. I also do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. I do own all of my OCs, though.

**The Cast

* * *

**

**Sampson**

Takahashi Akito

* * *

**Gregory**

Kurama Ryu

* * *

**Abraham**

Aikawa Seki

* * *

**Balthasar**

Yamamoto Kazuya

* * *

**Benvolio**

Kitagawa Kenta

* * *

**Tybalt**

Shiota Hirokazu

* * *

**First Citizen**

Kinoshita Kaji

* * *

**Citizens**

Takahashi Akito

Kinseru Miya

* * *

**Members of the Montague House**

Watanabe Kyoko

Nagahara Minami

Kita Joshua

* * *

**Members of the Capulet House**

Midoriyama Masaki

Orikasa Kisa

Nagahara Kita

* * *

**Capulet**

Kanbara Takuya

* * *

**Lady Capulet**

Katou Juri

* * *

**Montague**

Minamoto Kouji

* * *

**Lady Montague**

Amamiya Himeko

* * *

**Prince Escalus**

Lee Jenrya

* * *

**Attendants**

Asada Ayuo

Yamaguchi Yuuta

Yamakawa Kyou

* * *

**Paris**

Kimura Kouichi

* * *

**Third Servant**

Takenouchi Kimiko

* * *

**Nurse**

Kinseru Miya

* * *

**Mercutio**

Minamoto Kouji

* * *

**Maskers**

Watanabe Kyoko

Kita Joshua

* * *

**Torch-bearers**

Midoriyama Masaki

Takahashi Akito

* * *

**First Servant**

Nagahara Minami

* * *

**Second Servant**

Nagahara Kita

* * *

**Second Capulet**

Orikasa Kisa

* * *

**Chorus**

Kiryuu Amaya

Orimoto Izumi

Kinseru Miya

* * *

**Friar Laurence**

Koto Yuki

* * *

**Peter**

Tsujiai Toshinobu

* * *

**Page**

Tsujitani Aki

* * *

**First Musician**

Kurama Ryu

* * *

**Second Musician**

Yamagisawa Megumi

* * *

**Third Musician**

Kita Joshua

* * *

**Apothecary**

Minagasawa Nami

* * *

**Friar John**

Yamagushi Takashi

* * *

**First Watchman**

Takahashi Akito

* * *

**Second Watchman**

Watanabe Kyoko

* * *

**Third Watchman**

Midoriyama Masaki

* * *

**Romeo**

Matsuda Takato

* * *

**Juliet**

Makino Ruki

* * *

P.S: Kouji-kun has to play a Capulet and a Montague! But Lord Montague doesn't really have much airtime, so I let him play Mercutio, too. 

If you see a mistake on this roster (ex. the same person has to play two people who appear in a very short interval of time between each other or at the same time) please tell me so I can fix it! It makes it easier on me when I start writing about the play.


	6. Chapter Five: Another Day, Another Rehea...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE. I also do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. I do own all of my OCs, though.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here are the Japanese terms this fic will use:

neko: cat

chan: honorific used for young children or young women.

kun: honorofic used (usually) for boys. It is also used by upperclassmen for underclassmen.

san: honorific that shows respect. It is kind of like Miss, Mrs., and Mr.

sama: honorific used for people of a very high status. Usually not used informally.

sensei: honorific used for teachers, etc.

tachi: honorific that means 'and the others'. (ex. Takato-tachi: Takato and the others)

nya: I copied this from Rockman.EXE. It's what the neko Navis say at the end of each sentence.

And for the people watching the dub, here are the name changes: (Japanese/English)

Tamers:

Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki

Lee Jenrya: Henry Wong

Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka

Katou Juri: Jeri Katou

Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama

Shiota Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota

Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa

Lee Shuichon: Suzie Wong

Ai and Makoto: Ai and Mako

Frontier:

Kanbara Takuya: Takuya Kanbara

Orimoto Izumi: Zoe Orimoto

Minamoto Kouji: Koji Minamoto

Kimura Kouichi: Koichi Kimura

Himi Tomoki: Tommy Himi

Shibayama Junpei: JP Shibayama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nekofied!

Chapter Five: Another Day, Another Rehearsal! (Part 1)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Takato-kun! That's not the line!" Ms. Mizuno told the crimson-eyed boy with a sigh. 'Maybe this play wasn't such a good idea.'

"Sorry about that!" Takato apologized as he once again looked at his script. Takato looked like a teen that was being put in and out of death's grasp constantly. But, then again, he was. The current would-be cause of his death was easy to figure out: Ruki Makino.

Ruki had a scowl on her face. You could tell she was not in a good mood. In fact, she was wearing a shirt that read 'Mess with me today and you may not be here tomorrow.' It was easy to figure out that you should stay as far away from Ruki as you can.

Jenrya watched what was happening on the stage. He let out a sigh before unconsciously fixing his hat. It had been about a month since Takato, Ruki, and Jenrya had gained a new pair of cat ears and a tail to go with them. So far, no one seems to think that there is anything wrong with the three. Well, to Jenrya's knowledge at least.

"What's happening?" Jenrya nearly fell off his feet. He turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"Please don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jenrya told the person with a slightly higher pitched voice then usual. The person giggled.

"Sorry, Jenrya-kun!" Juri apologized with a slight bow. "Why aren't you in the dressing room? And you still didn't answer my other question." Jenrya laughed nervously.

"Ruki and Takato are practicing; Takato is messing up a lot of his lines, and Ruki refuses to say some of Juliet's lines," Jenrya explained to Juri, "And to answer your second question, Juri-san, I was worried about Takato and Ruki, so I went to check on them."

"Oh really? Well, you still have to come with me!" Juri said before tugging on Jenrya's arm and half-dragged him away from his vantage point.

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Jenrya thought with a slight grimace. Dressing room? Who knows what would happen to him? Actually, he had an idea about what would happen…

OoO

"Wrong scene, Takato-kun!" Ms. Mizuno's patience was slowly, but surely, beginning to thin out. She fought the urge to groan loudly in despair before letting her head fall on the table. 'Shakespeare is an English play; this is Japan; be patient.' Ms. Mizuno kept thinking to herself.

"Ah, sorry about that!" Takato apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Will you get your lines right so I can get off the stage already, Gogglehead!"

"Sorry Ruki-nya! I'll get them right this time-nya!" Takato said sheepishly. His eyes widened before he put his hand over his mouth in surprise. 'Please tell me I did not just say '-nya'!' Takato nearly yelled in his head.

Ruki grimaced. 'Oh man, the program must be wearing off or something.'

"Takato, you're ending your sentences with '-nya'? You must be really tired if you're saying that. Why don't you go take a break? You too, Ruki-san." Ms. Mizuno asked, thinking that Takato's slip of the tongue was a sign of exhaustion.

Takato just nodded in reply. Ruki just muttered a quick 'yes' before grabbing Takato and dragging him off the stage.

"And tell the people in the opening scene to report to the stage!" Ms. Mizuno yelled after them. "Gee, maybe I really should have not done this!" Ms. Mizuno shook her head before looking over the script.

OoO

"I'm glad the measurements are over!" Takuya exclaimed. He then plopped down on a chair. Izumi snorted.

"You can be such a lazy bum, Takuya! It only took 15 minutes!" Izumi lightly whacked Takuya on the head. Takuya rolled his eyes. "But that is a long time for little Takuya-chan isn't it?" Izumi said in a singsong voice before laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Takuya muttered.

"Give him a break, Izumi. We all know that it is hard for Takuya to stay still, even for a minute, right Takuya?" Kouji said in an I'm-kind-of-serious-but-it's-true/teasing king of tone as he walked over to the two before sitting down next to them.

"You're right," Izumi giggled before chirping, "it is hard for Takuya-chan!"

"Will ya stop calling me little? And drop the '-chan'! I'm no baby!" Takuya told Izumi, annoyed. There were anger marks on his face.

"If you act older, Izumi might stop calling you that." Kouji said with a very short chuckle.

"Yup!" Izumi replied to Kouji's suggestion. Takuya stuck his tongue out, before laughing.

"Hey you three, what's going on? Kouichi asked as he entered the room. He didn't need to ask, but he liked to hear their responses. He grinned.

To others at this moment, it might seem like Izumi and Kouji were bullying Takuya, but Kouichi knew better. Izumi and Kouji were teasing Takuya the way older siblings would tease a younger sibling. Kouji was much, much more subtle and quiet about it, but Izumi was another story. She was much more enthusiastic about it.

"Don't tell me; you two are teasing poor Takuya again, huh? How many times have I told you not to do that?" Kouichi chided. The three knew he was not serious. He was still grinning.

The three decided to play along with Kouichi. If anyone were listening at the moment, people would have been confused. Very confused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Notes: -gets hit with tomatoes- Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I had some computer problems, and because of this, a few pages was deleted… Anyways, I'm going to try to make it so that by March 14, I already finished the White Day Chapter. I haven't passed Christmas, and yet I am already thinking of White Day… Chapters might become shorter or split into parts to meet this deadline, okay? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me really happy! I'll do a chapter in which I force the Tamers to answer the reviews and thank everyone soon!

The Frontier kids are just there as a filler for now, but I'll create sidestories about them once I get caught up!

Ideas for this fanfic are welcome and appreciated! Please tell me of errors in the story! It makes life easier for me in later chapters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

PREVIEW

Jenrya: Just one more hour until we can go home. Nothing too terrible can happen in one hour…right? ….I spoke too soon…. Next time on Nekofied: Chapter Six – Another Day, Another Rehearsal


	7. Chapter Six: Another Day, Another Rehear...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE. I also do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. I do own all of my OCs, though.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here are the Japanese terms this fic will use:

neko: cat

chan: honorific used for young children or young women.

kun: honorofic used (usually) for boys. It is also used by upperclassmen for underclassmen.

san: honorific that shows respect. It is kind of like Miss, Mrs., and Mr.

sama: honorific used for people of a very high status. Usually not used informally.

sensei: honorific used for teachers, etc.

tachi: honorific that means 'and the others'. (ex. Takato-tachi: Takato and the others)

nya: I copied this from Rockman.EXE. It's what the neko Navis say at the end of each sentence.

And for the people watching the dub, here are the name changes: (Japanese/English)

Tamers:

Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki

Lee Jenrya: Henry Wong

Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka

Katou Juri: Jeri Katou

Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama

Shiota Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota

Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa

Lee Shuichon: Suzie Wong

Ai and Makoto: Ai and Mako

Frontier:

Kanbara Takuya: Takuya Kanbara

Orimoto Izumi: Zoe Orimoto

Minamoto Kouji: Koji Minamoto

Kimura Kouichi: Koichi Kimura

Himi Tomoki: Tommy Himi

Shibayama Junpei: JP Shibayama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nekofied!

Chapter Five: Another Day, Another Rehearsal! (Part 2)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I am SO going to throw you guys in hell for this, you effin' morons!" Miya Kinseru kicked the door before slumping to the ground.

What a great day Miya was having! She was locked in a broom closet because of the fact that a couple of football idiots 'accidentally' pushed her in there and closed the door. The broom closet door got jammed at that time, making Miya unable to open the door.

She had forced the two dummies to go get some help. Who knows where they were now. Probable pigging out somewhere like the pigs that they are.

Miya let out a grunt. How the heck was she going get out of this poor excuse for a storage space? She looked around, despite the lack of light.

'Man, someone better get me outta here soon…I wonder how much air I have left?'

OoO

"Takato, what the heck happened back there?" Ruki asked Takato in a strict tone.

"I don't know! Something was wrong with the program!" Takato answered in a panicked tone. Ruki let out a sigh.

"Well, it looks like it's working again, so stop spazzing out." Takato nodded at Ruki's statement.

"Ok, ok, but I think we, and in we I mean you, Jenrya, and me, need to go see Yamaki-san to make sure the program is functioning correctly." Takato said in a matter-of-factly tone. Ruki sighed.

"I guess we have to. Where is Jen anyway?" Ruki answered.

"I don't know, but wherever he is, Jen's probably doing better than us." Takato replied with a short chuckle. Ruki just rolled her eyes in response.

"If this doesn't end soon, I'm gonna leave." Ruki stated bluntly. Takato nodded in slight agreement. It was better for his well being to agree with Ruki for now.

Speaking of Jenrya….

OoO

"Achoo!" Juri sighed.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Juri asked a blue Jenrya that just finished measurements and was reaching for some tissue.

"Those girls are evil…they had all these crazy ideas for my costume. I'm sure they wouldn't do that if they had to play Prince Escalus." Jenrya replied in a deadpan tone before using the tissue. Juri tried not to giggle.

"I'll tell them to stop being so…intense." Juri smiled.

"But I feel more sorry for them than I do myself…" Jenrya let out a long sigh. Juri got confused.

"Why?"

Jenrya then turned around to face her.

"They still have to get Ruki's measurements…" Jenrya replied in a foreboding tone. Juri just sweatdropped.

'That's true; Ruki doesn't like to wear overly girly clothes. Well, at least it is just measurements." Juri thought as her eyes widened. "Oh no!" Juri exclaimed as she remembered something.

"I need to grab a few things from the broom closet later." Juri hit her head lightly. "It's for the scenery."

"You're on the scenery team?" Jenrya asked the brunette.

"Yes, I am. Mizuno-sensei thought of asking Takato-kun since he's so good at this kind of stuff, but she's afraid that he'll use the scenery team as an excuse to get out of practicing his role, even if it's for a short while." Juri explained. Jenrya couldn't help but laugh.

"He would do that, huh? But I don't think it would always be intentional. Takato does kind of lose himself in his drawings." Jenrya mused.

"Yeah, I think that's the other reason why Mizuno-sensei didn't pick Takato-kun to be part of the group." The two laughed. But a few doors away there was someone screaming rather loudly in frustration…

OoO

"I wonder where Miya-chan is?" Amaya asked, worried. Miya had a tendency to get into trouble; Amaya knew that. But, it was another reason for her to be worried.

"I'm sure Miya-san is all right, Amaya-san. Miya-san's a tough cookie when she wants to be." Kisa, one of Amaya's friends, told her with a smile on her face.

"But, Kisa-san, Miya-chan is like a magnet for trouble!" Amaya slumped into a chair. Kisa bit her lip.

"Amaya-san, please don't call me Kisa-san. It makes me feel older than I'm supposed to be." Kisa asked Amaya with a slight frown.

"Okay, I'll call you Kisa-chan then. But, that's only if you stop referring to me as Amaya-san. You can call me Amaya-chan, you know." Amaya answered with a businesswoman sort of tone.

"It's a deal." The two smiled at each other before…

"Nice try trying to get me to forget about the fact that Miya-chan's missing. But, it didn't work." Kisa felt like she got hit by the words. It was as if the words were like an anvil.

"You don't need to be so mean, Amaya-chan!" Kisa exclaimed with fake tears. Amaya giggled.

"I'll take note of that!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Notes: Yup, another partial chapter. I'm having some school problems, so this will affect my pace.I'm running out of ideas for the story! –hinthint- I don't think I'll make my deadline, but I can promise that chapters will come out immediately after I finish it! Yes, yes, I know it's a bad promise. Well, there's always summer! But, as I said before I'm running out of ideas! So if you can, please leave a review and an idea. Thanks a bunch! Thanks everyone for reading the story! By the way, the chapter in which the Tamers (forced by me) will answer the reviews is coming out soon! Until next time! -Raisa

P.S: No more previews, because of idea shortage!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	8. Chapter Seven: Another Day, Another Rehe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE. I also do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. I do own all of my OCs, though.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here are the Japanese terms this fic will use:

neko: cat

chan: honorific used for young children or young women.

kun: honorofic used (usually) for boys. It is also used by upperclassmen for underclassmen.

san: honorific that shows respect. It is kind of like Miss, Mrs., and Mr.

sama: honorific used for people of a very high status. Usually not used informally.

sensei: honorific used for teachers, etc.

tachi: honorific that means 'and the others'. (ex. Takato-tachi: Takato and the others)

nya: I copied this from Rockman.EXE. It's what the neko Navis say at the end of each sentence.

And for the people watching the dub, here are the name changes: (Japanese/English)

Tamers:

Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki

Lee Jenrya: Henry Wong

Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka

Katou Juri: Jeri Katou

Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama

Shiota Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota

Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa

Lee Shuichon: Suzie Wong

Ai and Makoto: Ai and Mako

Frontier:

Kanbara Takuya: Takuya Kanbara

Orimoto Izumi: Zoe Orimoto

Minamoto Kouji: Koji Minamoto

Kimura Kouichi: Koichi Kimura

Himi Tomoki: Tommy Himi

Shibayama Junpei: JP Shibayama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nekofied!

Chapter Five: Another Day, Another Rehearsal! (Part 3)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"When will that psycho teacher dismiss us again?" Hirokazu complained. Kenta sighed in frustration for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"She's gonna let us leave in about thirty minutes." Kenta replied in an annoyed tone. "Now, will you stop asking me? You've asked me that same question fifty times now," Kenta added as an afterthought.

"Fifty-four." Hirokazu corrected. An anger mark appeared on Kenta's head as he whacked his friend with his script.

"Tch! You've been hanging around the Ice Queen for too long…" Hirokazu winced, rubbing the place where the script connected with his head.

Kenta just ignored him, already at his limit on the patience category. Three to four hours of Hirokazu, or anyone similar to him, bugging you non-stop for that long can do that to you.

OoO

"Umm…Ruki?"

"What is it Gogglehead?" Ruki answered in a deadpan tone.

"I don't think you're supposed to leave yet." Takato told Ruki while running his fingers through his somewhat messy hair.

"Why you would think that I was leaving?" Ruki asked an offbeat Takato, who freaked out at Ruki's question.

"Err…well…I guess that's because that's what you were thinking…I think…ehehe" Takato trailed off nervously. Ruki threw Takato a look of annoyance.

"You can stay here if you want, but I'm going. I've got better things to do than stay in this place with a teacher who seems to have lost her marbles a long time ago." Ruki stated before turning around, intending to leave through the window leading to the fire escape.

"Ahh, Ruki, wait! That's danger—wahh!" Takato was trying to convince Ruki to not leave, but he accidentally tripped over his own feet.

Cue a very, very, very surprised Ruki who didn't see Takato falling, landing on her, the Digimon Ice Queen. And the fact that Takato accidentally grabbed Ruki when he was desperately trying to break his fall wouldn't help him against the Tamer's wrath.

"OW! Gogglehead, you idiot! Get off of me! Now!" A very furious Ruki yelled at a dazed Takato.

Takato, after a few seconds, realized what happened. His face became as red as his cute reptilian digimon. Saying that Takato was very embarrassed at this moment is a very huge understatement. He quickly got off as fast as he could without knocking the two of them down again.

"Ahhhh…I am so sorry! That was a stupid thing of me to do! Please forgive me!" Takato exclaimed while bowing profusely, hoping that a polite apology would help him against Ruki's wrath.

"What the heck were you thinking, Gogglehead!" Ruki asked with a scowl on her face, rubbing her head.

Her head had hit the wall when Takato accidentally knocked her down from behind. She winced; her ears hurt like heck too.

'No wonder why cats always land on their feet. If they land on their head, it really hurts." Ruki thought bitterly. Her thoughts were interrupted by Takato's answer.

"Um, nothing. Oh wait, that's not right. Err…I don't know." Takato tried to answer her question as calmly as he could, but he failed miserably. An anger mark appeared on Ruki's head.

"You moron!" Ruki yelled as she whacked Takato on the head with the side of her hand, making Takato return to his dazed state. Ruki shook her head.

"If you weren't my friend…" Ruki trailed off with a scoff before stomping out of the room, leaving a swirly-eyed goggle boy alone.

OoO

"Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou…" Miya sung in a bored tone as she traced a circle on the ground. She had been stuck in the closet for almost an hour now. And Miya wasn't the type of person to sit still and do nothing. Ever.

"Man, this is so boring," Miya swung her arms around her in agitation. "When will someone open the stupid door!"

OoO

"I'll take note of that!" A girl with reddish-brown eyes told a girl with her blonde hair in pigtails as a pissed off redhead walked into the room.

"Where the heck is my bag?" Ruki asked the two girls.

"Umm..what does it look like?" Amaya asked, wondering why Ruki seemed more scary than usual. 'Oh yeah, the play…'

"It's blue and black." Ruki replied, her face expressionless.

"Is that it?" Kisa asked Ruki timidly, pointing to a backpack that seemed to match Ruki's vague description. Ruki just nodded in reply before grabbing the bag and leaving the room in a hurry.

"What…was that about?" Kisa asked Amaya with a frown on her face.

"Maybe Mizuno-sensei or someone angered her." Amaya replied, flicking a stray hair out of her eyes.

"That's probably it." Kisa agreed with a slight grimace.

OoO

"Ah, I better go get that stuff for the scenery now." Juri remarked as she got off the chair she was sitting on.

"I'll go help you." Jenrya got up. Juri nodded a quick 'yes' and 'thanks', before leaving the room, with Jenrya right behind her.

The walk to the broom closet was rather uneventful and quiet for Jenrya and Juri. Neither said a word as Juri opened the door.

Juri did not expect a girl to swiftly come out of the closet and punch her. Juri got knocked into Jenrya, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Ow." The two Tamers winced, before looking at the girl.

"Omigosh, Katou-san, Lee-kun? Is that you?" The girl took a closer look at the two, who were getting up with slight difficulty. But that was expected as Juri fell on Jenrya. "Oh man, it is."

"What was that for, Kinseru-san!" Jenrya asked, his hand on his head/cap. His cat ears were throbbing with pain. (Déjà vu, anyone? XD)

"Ahh, sorry, I was locked in there for a few hours now. I told the two bastards that knocked me into there to get help. They didn't come back, so I thought they were just waiting until the last moment to free me, so I thought I get revenge by err..hitting them…um, yeah…I'm really, really sorry!" Miya explained and apologized quickly.

"You didn't have to use violence." Juri remarked. Jenrya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you could have done something else.." Jenrya agreed. Miya bowed.

"Sorry, I guess the darkness impaired my judgment…well, I better go…Mai-chan's probably wondering where I am by now…" Miya trailed off before running away from the two. After a few seconds, Jenrya turned to face Juri.

"Now what were we getting again?" Jenrya asked the somewhat stunned girl.

"Err…the paintbrushes and the cans of paint in the closet." Juri replied with a cheerful expression. Jenrya nodded.

"Okay. Oh, and after this, do you want to go check on the others?" Jenrya remarked while opening the door.

"That's a good idea." Juri agreed, with a concerned look on her face. 'Hopefully Ruki hasn't gotten angry at the measuring…"

OoO

"Makino-saaan! Please wait!" Kyoko Watanabe yelled.

"What the heck is it, Watanabe?" Ruki turned around and glared at the girl.

"Well, someone needs to see you. And it can't wait. It will only take a while." Kyoko blurted out as fast as she could without being misunderstood. Kyoko gulped as she saw Ruki stare at her with a blank expression.

"Two minutes. If it takes more than two minutes, then I'm leaving." Ruki stated in a venomous tone. Kyoko bit her lip.

"It's this way." Kyoko said, motioning for Ruki to follow her, which Ruki did.

OoO

_A few minutes later…_

Ruki crossed her arms across her chest and looked around the room. Kyoko and two other girls were sprawled out on the ground, knocked out by Ruki.

'That's what they get for attempting to force me…'

Ruki's eyes fell on a paper. She pondered on two things she could have done a moment, before picking up a nearby pen. She wordlessly filled out the paper and dropped the paper and pen on Kyoko. She grabbed her backpack and left the room.

The paper moved a bit because of the air that was blowing when Ruki opened and closed the door. That paper was a measurement form. And on the bottom was written, "No frills, lace, or anything too girly. End of discussion."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Notes: I actually finished a chapter! I have also fixed the play roster a bit after reading the play a bit more carefully. If you see a mistake on this roster (ex. the same person has to play two people who appear in a very short interval of time between each other or at the same time) please tell me so I can fix it! It makes it easier on me when I start writing about the play.

By the way, the song that Miya was singing was 'Butterfly'. 'Butterfly' is the Japanese opening theme for Digimon Adventure.

Also, please note that I will now start putting updates on Nekofied on my author page. That way, you people have more of an idea when I am actually going to update this fic.

I have also put review responses. It's after this note. Go ahead and read it if you have submitted a review earlier!

That's all for now! See you on the next update! No preview again…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 1 

**Drager**

Ruki: Heh. Raisa's really happy to hear that. Really. Oh, and she likes your stories. She says that they are interesting. Oh, and did you know that Raisa's-

Takato: Aah, Ruki, you shouldn't say that, Raisa's gonna get mad!

Raisa: Right, right! I'll be more evil to you in the next chapters!

Ruki: ;; You two are weird.

**oceam**

Raisa: I'm wondering why they didn't put this episode in the dub, too… I guess it's because of the fact that Netto taunts the Neko Virus by…um, yeah.

Hirokazu: He taunted the virus by calling it an idiot and slapping his butt at him. Man, that was weird.

Raisa: Hirokazu, you idiot! I didn't want to remember! -whacks Hirokazu with a mallet- Anyways, thank you for your review!

**BloodyKitsune**

Ruki: Glad that there is someone who thinks the same as me.

Jenrya: Err… -sees that Raisa is getting really pissed at Ruki now-

Raisa: Thanks for being honest! -wants to hit Ruki with a mallet but is too scared to-

OoO

Chapter 2

**Joey**

Raisa: Aww, thanks for saying that you like it. :)

Shuichon: Jen-niichan, Ruki-oneechan, and Takato-oniichan are in high school. Ruki-oneechan went to the same high school as the other older Tamers. Her reason was that the girls in her previous school were too weird. –giggles- I don't believe that!

**Despot Dragon**

Kenta: Raisa does that so she doesn't forget what she is going to do next. She is quite forgetful. She also says thanks for reviewing!

**Drager**

Hirokazu: -is laughing his head off-

Raisa: I don't have this fic planned it's all spur of the moment…as Hirokazu is suggesting by that -unseemly- laughter! Thanks for the review! Rukato? Maybe… -goes to whack Hirokazu with mallet-

**KawaiinessPnay**

Raisa: Thanks! I really should make that jealousy of Himeko more important… I like Jurato too, when it's not being so…sappy, for lack of a better word. –goes and looks at Takato and Juri- Ohohoho, they're blushinggg!

Takato: Raisa! Don't say that!

Raisa: Thanks for reviewing! Miya and Amaya's (well some) description fits you? That's interesting, 'cause they're kind of based of some classmates and me.

**oceam**

Ryo: Is that so? No Ryuki or any other couple? –gets smacked by Ruki- Oww..

Raisa: This is getting out of hand… Thanks for reviewing and by the way, your review kind of gave me an idea that I might use…in fact, I might have used it already!

**BloodyKitsune**

Takato: Umm..does that mean that you want Ruki and me as a couple?

Raisa: -is laughing- Maybe I'll make it Rukato to spite Ruki! –runs away from Ruki laughing-

Takato: Err…thanks for the review…?

OoO

Chapter 3 

**Ao-Senshi**

Juri: Thanks for the long review! I think what Raisa wants to say is that she isn't a good enough writer to go into too much detail, because she would ruin the story. That's why it is based on conversation. She's working on making Nekofied more detailed though.

Raisa: Thanks, Juri. That's exactly what I wanted to say. Hopefully by the time I finish Nekofied, I will be a slightly better writer… Thank you for your detailed review! It makes me glad that there are people willing to point out a few flaws and other stuff out nicely.

**Despot Dragon**

Raisa; I did too at this time… :D –Takato, Jenrya, and Ruki look somewhat horrified in the background- Interesting review this was; it gave me an idea I could use later on. Oh, and your language kind of scares me… XD

**Firehedgehog**: kawaii chapter as always, update again soon k

Ryo: Well, Ruki with cat ears…it does sound cute doesn't it?

Raisa: …scary. Anyways thanks for the compliment/review! It made my day!

**Miranda**

Raisa: O.o Oooh…well, I already updated since you sent this review?

OoO

Chapter 4 

**Black**

Ruki: Well, Raisa had keep us in character or else I would have beat the stuffing out of her!

Raisa: O.O Scary Ruki….so mean… And Takato and the others are in high school, so they would have to have a new teacher(s). A lot of people seem to like Rukato…it's no problem though, teehee!

OoO

Chapter 5 

**Star Girl11**

Juri: That's so nice! Raisa already updated by the time we answered this though, so I really don't know what to say!

**QuestionDeca**

Takuya: We aren't that important in the story (yet), but Raisa is thinking of ways to make us Frontier Chosen Children appear more often.

**Firehedgehog**

Shuichon: Thank you for the review! She really appreciates it. See, she's smiling!

**Princess1Randi**

Raisa: I'll continue this story! Tortuerr—writing about the Tamers and soon, Frontier kids is so much fun!

Takato: Please help us! She's evil, I tell you! Evil!

Raisa: -grins evilly-

**Riana Kaiba**

Raisa: Umm…I really can't understand your review very well…and you really shouldn't advertise in your reviews. People who aren't so patient about these types of things could decide to not read any of your stories.

OoO

Chapter 6

**Firehedgehog**: CONTINUE! nya... quite a cute chappy.. update again soon

Takato: She updated..umm…what else should I say…

Raisa: Takato… Thank you for your review!

**Despot Dragon**: continues lobbing rotten tomatoes

Raisa: -is fuming at the insult- If only I didn't take so long…

Hirokazu: -is snickering at Raisa's predicament-

Chapter 7 

**Despot Dragon**

Ruki: What do you mean you thought you were getting bad-nya? Hey, did I say '-nya'? Raisa…

Raisa: Meep! Thanks for the review! I would say more but I gotta run away from Ruki! –runs away leaving a trail of smoke-

**Drager**

Raisa: Thanks! And yes, they will exhibit more cat-like behavior soon…mwahahaha!

Ruki: ….Who's the scary one?

Jenrya: I can't tell anymore…

**Firehedgehog**

Raisa: Aww, that so sweet! Thanks! –glomps back- Maybe I'll take you up on your offer, if I run out of ideas for the next chapter!

Jenrya: Hopefully, your ideas won't be as weird as hers. –gets whacked by Raisa- Sorry, but she's starting to scare us, you know?

Raisa: Sorry, it must be the chocolate.

Jenrya: O.o

OoO

Thanks for reviewing everyone!


	9. Chapter Nine: Finally Friday! Movie Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way! I also got the idea from Rockman.EXE. I also do not own the play Romeo and Juliet. I do own all of my OCs, though.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Here are the Japanese terms this fic will use:

neko: cat

chan: honorific used for young children or young women.

kun: honorofic used (usually) for boys. It is also used by upperclassmen for underclassmen.

san: honorific that shows respect. It is kind of like Miss, Mrs., and Mr.

sama: honorific used for people of a very high status. Usually not used informally.

sensei: honorific used for teachers, etc.

tachi: honorific that means 'and the others'. (ex. Takato-tachi: Takato and the others)

nya: I copied this from Rockman.EXE. It's what the neko Navis say at the end of each sentence.

And for the people watching the dub, here are the name changes: (Japanese/English)

Tamers:

Matsuda Takato: Takato Matsuki

Lee Jenrya: Henry Wong

Makino Ruki: Rika Nonaka

Katou Juri: Jeri Katou

Akiyama Ryo: Ryo Akiyama

Shiota Hirokazu: Kazu Shiota

Kitagawa Kenta: Kenta Kitagawa

Lee Shuichon: Suzie Wong

Ai and Makoto: Ai and Mako

Frontier:

Kanbara Takuya: Takuya Kanbara

Orimoto Izumi: Zoe Orimoto

Minamoto Kouji: Koji Minamoto

Kimura Kouichi: Koichi Kimura

Himi Tomoki: Tommy Himi

Shibayama Junpei: JP Shibayama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nekofied!

Chapter Six: Finally Friday! What Shall We Watch?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why in the world does a test have to stand before me and a perfectly good weekend?" Izumi sighed, brushing a few loose hairs out of her face. She, Takuya, and the twins were walking to their History class, and as Izumi mentioned, there was an History test the class had to take before they could go home.

Takuya shrugged his shoulders. "To torture us, maybe?" Takuya suggested with a goofy grin. Kouji rolled his eyes. He hated to admit it, but Takuya was most probably right, considering the teacher's behavior.

"Maybe not complaining about the test will help you not to be so tortured?" Kouichi said with a slight chuckle.

"But then we'll just be silently annoyed!" Takuya laughed, letting his bookbag swing around lazily.

"That's Kouichi's point." Kouji replied bluntly with a small smile. Takuya punched him lightly on the shoulder earning him a slight glare from Kouji.

"I know that! But, complaining ouy loud once in a while makes you feel better!" Takuya replied. His three companions then proceeded to look at him strangely.

"…Where in the world did you hear that?" Kouichi asked Takuya, one eyebrow raised.

"I dunno. Maybe in a book." At that moment the bell rang. "Oh shoot! We're gonna be late!" The four raced down the halls to their classroom, hoping that they wouldn't be marked late. The history teacher wasn't very nice to people he considered late.

OoO

Everything at West Shinjuku High was fairly normal at the moment. Tests, homework, and the occasional gag over the cafeteria food…. Jenrya stared at his test blankly, waiting for the bell.

"Pens down," Mr. Tanaka told the class as the little white timer on her desk went off. Sighs of relief and the frantic scratching of pencils on paper filled the air as quickly as the teacher's command.

Jenrya tapped his fingers on his desk lazily. The test was fairly easy compared to Ms. Tanaka's earlier tests, so he had no problem finishing the test quickly and accurately. He couldn't say the same for some of his classmates, though. Jenrya looked around the classroom casually. There were some people stretching, putting their things away, and there were even some people attempting to fall asleep right there on their desks.

"Please pass the papers up." Jenrya's head snapped to the front of the classroom. After realizing what Mr. Tanaka has asked the class, Jenrya took his test papers and passed it to Kouji, who was in front of him.

"Okay, that's the end of class! Enjoy your weekends! And don't forget that your play is in a week. I will be looking forward to it." Mr. Tanaka informed the class just as the dismissal bell rang. Some of the class spared a few moments to look horrified by what their teacher has said.

"Yes!" the entire class replied as they put away the last of their belongings, bowed, and left the classroom.

OoO

Some time later, the older group of Tamers all entered the Matsuda Bakery to hang out.

"I'm home! My friends are here too!" Takato called out to his parents, who replied with a "Welcome back; make yourselves at home!" At that, the kids all went to the living room.

"Goodness, I have to make more snacks!" Mrs. Matsuda exclaimed, pulling out a few ingredients for onigiri or rice balls. Mr. Matsuda just nodded his head in reply before turning his attention back to the dough he was kneading.

OoO

"Which movie should we watch?" Takato asked the other Tamers as he thumbed through the movies he had in his possession.

"Let's watch this," Ryo suggested as he pulled out a few DVDs containing movies (mostly action), animes, and the like out of his backpack. Ruki raised her eyebrow.

"I though you only liked those sappy romance movies and shows, Ryo." The words hit Ryo like a mallet, but he brushed it off quickly before replying.

"I'm not a girl." Ruki snorted and muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'could have fooled me'. Ryo just shook his head before saying, "What do you all want to watch?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Notes: Okay voting time! Which movie or anime should they watch?

It's been a while everyone! How's life treating ya?

Oh, and I'm sorry for the long wait. Not to mention the super-short chapter. I tend to update faster if I have motivation, and I have no motivation at the moment. I pretty much forced myself to finish this. As always, ideas for Nekofied are appreciated! Please, constructive reviews only and movie/show voting reviews only.

0 OCs were used in this chapter. The teacher doesn't count; I just added him as filler. He's generic. XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
